Not All Spirits Are Evil
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to a town that their father had previously hunted at. A young Native American woman has gone missing and now they must find her. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs **

**Chapter 1- Cherokee Tribe**

Sam and Dean pulled up into the diner, Dean looked around apprehensively,"Is this really it?"

Sam looked back down at the map,"Yeah. Yeah, this it it."

Dean sighed,"Alright let's get this over with."

They walked in and immediately there was a reaction- an older Native American woman, in her early fifties, plump, and with black hair streaked with gray-squealed in delight and ran up to them,"My my! Is that the little Winchesters all grown up!"

Sam and Dean were both drawn into a bone crushing hug, and Sam managed,"Uh, Yes Ma'am were the Whinchesters. But,um who might you be?"

Dean's brow creased,"Do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman smiled,"Mah name is Sylvia Blackfur. Ah might seem familiar cuz Ah watched you 'nd yer brother when yer Daddy and a group of others went huntin ere."

Dean looked around,"Oh, I remember now... That was such a long time ago..."

"Ya were eight," the woman agreed,"And little... Big ole Sammy here was just four year o'd. Mah condolences fee yer Daddy, by the way, but- Come on, come on, lemme get ya a booth and somthin ta eat. We're 'bout ta close anyway."

Soon, after the boys stomachs were full- well Dean was working on his second helping of pie-Sylvia came and sat at the table with the boys,"So," Sam started wiping his mouth with a napkin,"Why exactly did you call Bobby? I mean, this town seems pretty peaceful."

Sylvia shook her head and leaned back into her chair,"Do ya boys member why yer Daddy and 'is friends first came ta this town?"

Both Dean and Sam shared looks,"No," Dean answered for the two of them,"He never mentioned it. For him it was just a normal case."

Sylvia took that into account and took out a carton of cigarettes from her purse, the older woman held the boys in suspense as she lit one and took a draw from one,"Ah see. Well, what yer Daddy might have told ya one day was that, 'bout twenty plus years ago, som'n started snatching up people in the 'idle of the night. Not from their beds, mind ya. But, it confused s'many people, and I knew Bobby from way back. S' Ah called Em. Bobby investigated for a few weeks, and found plenty o' evidence but he could get the life of 'Em chalk up what was commit'n the deeds. Unfortunately-during that time period from the first snatching to the end of his two weeks- a grand total of twenty-eight days- twenty people went missin'. So, Bobby called in favors from other hunters. Yer Daddy was one of 'em."

"It was deer huntin' season in the Spirit Tribe Reservation 'n mah Daddy got the tribe to allow yer Daddy and the others to 'hunt deer' on their reservation. They picked up the trail o the creature an' tracked it back ta 'is hideout."

"His," Sam questioned leaning forward.

"As it turned out to be, da monster was a human. 'Is name was Greg Kelly, 'n they found all but three of the victims alive in his cave. Ah was kept from the gory details, but most of me still gots the scars. Yer Daddy and the other hunters were so shocked, but they still managed to capture the son of a bitch."

Dean and Sam were totally enthralled in the tale as it was told before them, Sylvia's voice was rich with age and wisdom and her perfect paused to take a puff of her cigarette helped with the suspense,"He was convicted with too plenty 'o counts for too many 'o things. Then shipped off ta the biggest, high security prison that this state has. But three days ago-" Sylvia whipped a newspaper from outta nowhere and slammed it onto the table- scarring the shit outta both boys,"Was the anniversary a' the day the state finally decided ta kill the bastard."

Sam looked uneasy,"I'm guessing people have gone missing and you think it's his spirit or something?"

Sylvia nodded. Dean looked up from his half-eaten pie,"You know, I just remembered, the last time I saw you, you're name was Sylvia Ravenfeather, and you had a kid."

Sylvia smiled in a sad way,"Ah, ya must mean my little niece, Kitchi, though she prefers Kitty, heavens know why. We were visitin' my parents up 'er when Bobby called,"Sylvia's eyes suddenly flashed and she said in a rather gruff voice,"Not soon after the Big Hunt 'n capture we moved up 'ere. We had our own own reasons for changing our last names. Thank You, Little Dean," she snuffed out her cigarette with a glare.

Sam shot a look to his brother and smiled at Sylvia, trying to repair any damage that might have been done,"So, uh, where is Kitchi?"

Sylvia huffed,"She left as soon as the clock chimmed on 'er eighteenth bithday. Joined the Marines."

Sam and Dean both blanched and shot looks towards each other,"Th US Marines," Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Sylvia handed both boys pictures," a course the US marines! Is there another," they showed a young woman in a sort of training clothing, a darker green shirt and camoflodged cargo pants, she smiled and had her long red-hued ebony hair up in a bun, and her blue eyes stood out against her surrounding wooded area.

Dean seemed to pick up on things,"She's was the first one taken, wasn't she?"

Sylvia started to loose it then,"On the night o' the anniversary, she decided ta take a walk. Ah didn't think anything was gonna happen. She was just so strong," Sylvia had the tears collect in her eyes and she continued,"Two others have been taken. But so far they're the only two bodies that have been found."

Sylvia started to cry quietly, and Sam reached across the table and patted her hand,"We'll find Kichi."

Sylvia nodded with a small smile that only stayed on her face for a few moments, she stood and went over to a painting of The Trail of Tears and easily removed it. A safe was behind it. Dean and Sam stood and followed her, curious. Sylvia opened the safe and pulled out a wooden box,"These 've 'en handed down the Cherokee tribe fer generations. They 're made to protect against the malevolent creatures," she pulled out two necklaces, but there seemed to be too many necklaces that completely filled the box. The necklaces were silver with small beads of a blue stone, as well as a large charm in that same stone. Dean trances it's curves with hi fingers,"Uh, thanks for the jewelry, but what does this symbol mean?"

"'s Cherokee symbol fer Strength. The turquoise and silver will protect ya,"Sylvia pulled out another one,"'N when ya find mah baby gurl. You'll 'ive 'er one too." Sylvia handed Sam another necklace and Sam took it with a nod and put it in his pocket, then Sylvia pulled out a dagger, it was silver with a bone handle that was in a skin pouch, on the cover of the pouch was two other embroidered symbols,"That symbol 'afore ya ask, is fer War," she pointed to the two arrows facing opposite directions,"and that one if fer peace," which was a stitched in diamond with tails surrounding it, with a symbol that wasn't stitched in that sat in the middle,"Take it. It'll help ya."

Sam smiled warmly at Sylvia,"Thank You. Well do our best."

**Thank you PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**Sylvia- she's Kitchi aunt, half-Cherokee and half Spirit Lake tribe, while Kitchi is half- Cherokee and half-German**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2 - The Hunt**

The next two days Sam and Dean poured over the lore, trying their hardest to determined what might be killing people. Kitchi was taken near the main road, the next person was closer to the edge of town. The next was someone in their own home. After two more bodies, that were at the trails near the Spirit Lake tribe reservation, both brothers agreed that they were ready. They both were walking on a trail near where the last body had been found, Baby parked at the beginning of the trail and with guns, Holy water and knives in hand, the boys walked down the trail. It was close to six and the sun was low in the sky.

It didn't take long, and there was a scream. The boys unshed down towards a bend in the trail, and a young woman was on the ground, hand up as of to block her assailant, a young man next to her and their attacker stood above them. Dean was the first one to take a shot and the creature disappeared in smoke, but unfortunately reappeared right in front of the boys. Dean was shot ten feet away and Sam was next. When a blur tackled the creature, and they landed away from Sam, who ran over to Dean to help them up. The creature let out a scream and it disappeared. The other form, a young woman in shadows, turned to look at the boys before they ran.

"W-What the hell was that,"Dean yelled a his little brother helped him to stand.

Sam looked around wildly,"I don't know! I don't know."

The young woman and the man were fine. Scratched up, and scare shitless, but fine. Sam and Dean escorted them to their car and told them that they were FBI agents and that the two of them need to keep all of this on the DL.

Dean checked his gun,"Alright. Let's go back."

Sam sighed,"Right."

Once they made it back to the trail and where they had been attacked at, they started tracking,"So," Dean said thinking out loud,"Two potential victims were sitting in the center of this little field-thingy. Mr. Ghosty standing next to them-"

"Then you get pwned,"Sam added,"and fly over there-"

"Shut up," Dean growled, but before they could continue, the cracking of twigs caused them to turn around instantly- guns cocked and ready to shoot.

"Please," a new young woman threw her hands up, as if to block any or all slat that might be fired upon her,"Please don't hurt me,"She was wearing a US Mariens Hoodie and jeans with brown leather combat boots, and seemed to have no weapon.

Sam relaxed, taking her at while Dean stayed tensed,"Dean," Sam hissed,"Relax. She doesn't seem dangerous."

Dean looked towards his brother out of the corner of his eye,"Yeah, right. She has no shadow-Sammy she's a ghost!"

Sam immediately tensed back up and had his gun at the ready. The woman looked scared now,"Are you the one who's killing the people in the town!?"

The woman couldn't contain her fear, turned on her heel and fled. Sam and Dean raced after her,"You think she's a revenant,"Sam called to his brother as both of them ran.

"She definitely sticks around longer than most spirits,"Dean yelled back.

They ran through, and the woman was easily grabbed by Sam, the faster Winchester,"Yep, definitely a revenant," Sam yelled as both brothers tackled the spirit to the ground.

" I didn't hurt them," she yelled as both brothers held her still,"I was trying to help them!"

Sam blinked in surprise,"Wait a minute, Dean, I think this is Kitchi."

Kitchi blinked and looked at both boys,"Uh, how to you know my name?"

Dean and Sam both released Kitchi. Sam answered as he stood,"We're friends of Sylvia's she called us to help exterminate the spirit that's been takeoff people."

Kitchi blinked in surprise,"Wait, so yer tellin me that the tuff that Sylvia kept on sayin bout ghosts and crap like that is real?"

Dean chewed his lip,"Kitchi-"

"Kitty," Kitchi barked at him,"It's Kitty."

"Kitty," Dean tried again," What day is it?"

"The nineteenth. Why?"

Sam looked sad and melt in from of Kitch-Kitty,"Kitty, it's... It's the twenty-fourth."

Kitty gaped at him,"B-but. No you see that can't be right, t-that guy! You know the one that's been attacking the people. I've been trying to stop him, today he attacked me, I-I got away so I've been trying to stop him ever since. It's only been a few hours..."

Dean shook his head,"No Kitty, the man who attacked you is the malevolent spirit of Greg Kelly, he attacked and killed you and he's going to keep killing people unless we stop him."

Kitty jumped up,"I'm not /dead/! I'm not!"

"Think Kit," Dean barked, raising his voice,"have you ever gotten hungry, thirsty, tired, gone to the bathroom or anything else since you were attacked?"

"DEAN," Sam hissed as Kitty sank to her knees in tears.

"No, no, no," she sobbed you're wrong! I'm not dead, I'm not dead!"

Kitty cried, but only after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence from the boys, of course that's when Greg Kelly showed up at the edge of the field,"shessss mine," he hissed at the brothers.

Kitty screamed and jumped up to run to the Winchesters,"Come on Kitty," Dean teased,"Aren't you a marine?"

She hit his shoulder,"Yes, but I'm a little freaked out right now. I never did get the best score when it came to mind games thank you very much."

Greg Kelly took a few more steps,"Stay away from her," he hissed again,"She's mine!"

Kitty stood tall,"You bastard, you got no right to say things like that!"

The spirit of Kelly screeched at Kitty, and Sam and Dean stood protectively in front of her. But that only made the spirit even more pissed, he knocked both boys back several feet and appeared in front of Kitty. Kitty screamed and suddenly Dean's gun was ripped from his hands, and into Kitty's, surprised but not frozen, the twenty-eight year old shot the gun, and the spirit vanished, for now.

Kitty sighe in relief and turned to the boys," now what?"

Sam and Kitty sat on the good of the car as Dean spoke to Bobby into the phone,"She sitting right in front of me Bobby, yes she's definitely a spirit. She has no pulse, both Sam and I checked."

Kitty pulled her body closer to herself. /He's not wrong. I couldn't even find my pulse. But I'm as solid as them... Not only that but I almost threw Sam when I tried to help him stand up..."

"Not only that but she's got weird mind powers, and super strength, you know, like a regular ghost. But she's solid all the time like a revenant..."

"A titulari," Dean scoffed,"What the hell is that?"

Bobby must have told Dean to put the phone on speaker, because Dean took the phone away from his ear and pressed the said button before saying,"Alright, yer on speaker Bobby."

"Alright, a titulari, or Holder, is a malevolent spirit that first attacks a victim to use as it's power source to stay on this side. Kitchi's real body must be that source. The lore states that it's a double edged swords for these spirits to pick a stronger power source because, if the first victim can fight hard enough while unconscious, they will appear out of body to ward their holder away from any of the holders next victims."

Kitchi let a sigh of relief pass her lips,"So I'm not dead?"

"No darlin," Bobby said in a different, easier tone," Yer not dead," then it was back to no-nonsense voice,"I'm coming up there to help. This son of a bitch will not go down easy."

Sam and Dean shared a look before they knew they had to agree,"Alright, we'll be at Sylvia's place. But what about Kitchi?"

"She can stay with you, it'll just be the next time that the Titulari attacks that she'll be immediately drawn there."

"Alright Bobby," Dean rubbed his forehead,"See ya soon."

"Make it back to the diner in one piece."

"Roger that."

Dean and Sam turned to Kitty who suddenly felt a bit self-conscious,"So. You guys ready to head back?"

"Crap," Sam muttered and pulled out the pouch and the necklace,"Your aunt gave these to use for you. I wouldn't put the necklace on because it'll burn you, so I can hold onto it for you. But, the pouch has a knife that you could use."

Kitty took the pouch and put around her neck,"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

Dean rolled his eyes,"Let go!"

**please review and merry christmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I own almost nothing**

Chapter 3- Kitchi's choice

The next morning, Bobby was at the diner with the boys and Sylvia. Kitty was hanging around the back, so no one would see her. After the breakfast rush was over, Sylvia let her other employees take over and joined Kitty and the others at the back. Kitty and her aunt hugged each other to hard, Dean would have expected cracked bones.

"Do y'all ave a plan to save mah gurl,"Sylvia asked with a low glare.

Bobby nodded and spread map out of the region, there was a big X in the northern part of the Reservation, right near the path,"titularis can't be killed by salting their bones and settin Em on fire like normal spirits. They'll put their first victims somewhere important to them. You have to wake the victim up and then salt 'n burn the site, not in that order necessarily. My best guess would be Kelly's ole hideout."

Sam spoke next,"So do we all go and storm the hideout..."

"No," Bobby shook his head,"Sam, you and Dean will take Kitty with you to the hideout and break 'er out as soon as you know that the Titulari is gone. Then burn the place up. I'll be a decoy out on the trail- it ain't seen me yet so it probably will attack me."

"Hell no, you ain't fightin that thing alone," Dean argued with Bobby's plan,"We barely know what this thing can do."

Kitty interjected,"But once he's attacked I'll get drawn there, and I can help him."

Sylvia sighed,"Itz a good plan boy. Listen to yer Elders."

Dean huffed and Sam snickered. Kitty chuckled and stood from her place where she had been sitting on her counter,"Then let's kill this Son of a Bitch."

Bobby chuckled,"Hold yet horses Hun. We're gonna wait for sundown. After all that's his prime hunting time. Boys start cleanin yer guns and checking all of yer weapons."

***

Kitchi was growing restless. She couldn't sit still, Slyvia watched her niece in worry,"How d' ya feel gurl?"

"Anxious," Kitty answered,"I can't keep still. It's like I'm going on my first mission, except ten times worse."

Slyvia walked out of the room and strutted straight up to where Bobby and the boys were cleaning their gun,"Ya must 'urry. Mah sweet child is turnin' inta a a-da-nv-do."

"A what," Dean asked, one eyebrow raised, with his gun only half put back together.

Sam leaned forward,"A a-da-nv-do is what the Cherokee call a spirit that has lost parts of its soul and will wander around the world for all eternity. They're doomed to never rest."

Bobby recognized the seriousness,"If we leave now it'll be close to sun down by the time we hit the trail."

True to the statement, they hit the trail at sundown,"Alright, you know the plan," Bobby said as he checked his hidden weapons,"Get goin."

Kitty followed the Winchester brothers as they walked down the trail, before the broke off. Dean lead the way, knife in hand, to cutting a path, Kitty held the pouch in her hands with a white knuckles grip. Sam looked over his shoulder at her, and sensing her unease, smiled friendly at her,"So, Kitty, could you tell me about your times with the Marines?"

Kitty nodded,"It's simple really, when I turned eighteen I decided that the Marines would be the best path for me. I was recruited and then went to Basic Training, which, I might add, was a bitch to pass though. I really thought about ringing the bell to quit. But my class really clicked together and we held each other up and we passed together."

Kitty seemed more at ease and Sam was happy with his accomplishment,"That's cool."

Dean laughed at the front of the trio,"So what, you guys were the Marines version of the Sisterhood of Traveling Pants?"

Kitty huffed and glared,"No. How much farther?"

Dean pulled back a branch and Sam took it from him and held it for Kitty to walk through,"It's right up ahead."

Kitty gulped when she saw an old wooden door in the side of the rock formation in front of them.

Bobby walked down the path, a dog leash in his hand as he whistled for a pretend dog,"Here Kelly, here girl," he whistled again. A twig snapped behind him and he spun,"Kelly," he calls acting scared,"That you girl?" Greg Kelly stepped out of the shadows. He wore prison orange, and was barefoot, but his eyes were red and his teeth were fangs. Bobby went white,"Nope. That's not you."

**Please review, thank you for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter- finding Kitty**

The boys had checked the lock on the door when Kitty tensed up,"Shit," Sam and Dean turned to her, she was shaking and glancing back behind them,"He's found Bobby."

Dean grimaced,"Go. We got this."

Kitty looked over her shoulder at them,"You'd better."

She took off, running at a speed that Sam and Dean didn't register at first. Kitty wasn't paying attention as she ran, but she slid to a stop near the clearing that she had first net the Boys. Bobby was circling with Kelly, a silver knife in his hand, and a silver studded dog leash wrapped around the other. Kelly snarled and went at Bobby to try and wrestle the knife from the older man's grip.

Anger blossomed in Kitty's chest. She was not gonna let this Son of a Bitch win. With her super speed she was down near them in two seconds. With a scream of rage she tackled Kelly. Kelly was shocked as Kitty punched him three times,"You messed. With the. Wrong Bitch."

Kelly snarled after the third blow and pushed her off of him, Kitty landed three meters away from him. Bobby rushed at Kelly, knife at the ready, but Kelly just pushed him away by waving his hand. Bobby landed heavily onto a tree. Kitty struggled to her feet as Kelly stood over Bobby.

Dean examined the lock on the door,"There'd no way I can pick it, I'll have to break it down."

Sam stood at his back, gun at the ready,"Do it, the longer this takes, the more Kitty and Bobby are in danger."

Dean stood back and easily kicked into the door and broke it down with his weight.

"Stay away from him," Kitty yelled as she got to her feet. Kelly froze and turned towards where Kitty had just come from.

Kelly let out an outraged scream and turned and ran. Kitty ran over to Bobby,"Bobby? Bobby? Wha-"

Bobby latched onto Kitty,"I'm fine- go after 'Em. He's headin towards the boys!"

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam rushed into the hideout, guns and flashlight up to defend themselves. It was a small dugout that had been created from a natural cave, Dean took the left of the small room, Sam took the right. No sign of Kitty's body or enough space to hold twenty plus people.

Dean talked as they looked,"Sooo. Thoughts on Kitty?"

Sam turned to his brother with a 'you gotta be kidding me look',"Really? Do you think this is the best time to think about that stuff, Dean?"

"Hey man, just askin," a few minutes later after checking things out, Dean lowered his gun,"Something's wrong."

Sam nodded in agreement,"This isn't enough space to hold all of the prisoners that he kept when he is alive."

Dean spotted on old moldy carpet and lightly punched Sam's shoulder," Sammy- the carpet. Help me move it."

The brothers easily flipped the carpet to reveal a trap door. Sam kicked it in, and Dean lowered himself into it with his flashlight. The hole opened up to a large chamber, but it was short and Dean had to hunch over to stand,"Sammy," Dan called,"Start speadin the salt up there, I'll do the same down here."

Dean shined his flashlight all around him, as he spread out salt. Dean came across a form in one corner- He hurried over and saw the dirty, pale body of Kitchi,"Sam," Dean called up,"I found her!"

Sam rushed back over to the trap door,"Pass her up!"

Dean took Kitty in his arms, she was thin. Almost too thin, and light. He went back over to the opening and hoisted her up to Sam, who placed her out of the way and then helped Dean out of the whole. Dean and Sam got out the kerosine,"Let's douse the place."

Sam and Dean easily completed the task, with Sam creating the trail that lead to the door so they could light it up at a safe distance.

There was a screech outside as they finished,"Shit," Dean muttered and picked Kitty up,"Son of a Bitch knows we're here."

They ran outside and Dean placed Kitty on the ground between them. With weapons drown they waited.

Two heartbeats later, Kelly was standing at the edge of the woods, no longer in his more humanoid form, he now had a tatters and torn cape and hood that covered his face from sight, and his clothes were a brown color that were also tattered and hole riddled, but his eyes fell on Kitty. Dean and Sam took in deep breaths,"Light it up Sammy," Dean barked as he took a few steps forward,"Hey! You ugly bastard!"

Kelly glanced from Kitty to Dean,"Get away yet from her!"

Dean cocked his sawed-off shotgun,"No can do, you see she won't be livin much longer with you sucking her like a leech."

Sam pulled out his lighter, and Kelly screeched,"No!"

It ran at them,"Do it Sammy," Dean yelled and Sam dropped the lit lighter, the fire exploded and Kelly stopped short with a loud animal-like screech.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Previously:**

_It ran at them,"Do it Sammy," Dean yelled and Sam dropped the lit lighter, the fire exploded and Kelly stopped short with a loud animal-like screech. _

**Chapter 5**

"I'll KILL YOU ALL," the fire to the hideout wasn't going to be enough and Dean took a shot, but Kelly dodged it and grabbed Dean by the neck before throwing him. Sam ran at him with his knife but met the same fate. Kitty's body sat there unprotected and Kelly flickered back into his more human appearance. He knelt down and stroked Kitty's hair with a fondness that no one wanted to see.

Sam struggled up and saw this,"You Son of a Bitch! Don't touch her!"

Kelly turned to him in anger,"You little bastard! You and your brother maybe trying to kill me," he moved at his superspeed picked up Sam by the collar and started choking him, Dean struggled to his feet a good ten meters away, panic in his eyes to reach his brother,"But you won't have her to finish me!"

"SAYS YOU!" A blur ran and tackled them. It was Kitty, Sam was released and gasping for air on the ground, Dean turned to see Kitty straddling Kelly, who couldn't move, but was struggling too,"You'll never keep me you son of bitch," She pulled out the blade from her pouch, but was sloppy and the silver burned her skin,"Go to hell!"

That's when Kitchi Blackfeather plunged the knife into Greg Kelly's heart.

Kelly made no noise, but collapsed in on himself. Kitty got to her feet and sheathed the knife into the ground. She turned to the boys, she was breathing hard and shaking. Dean took a few steps towards her,"Kitty-"

Kitty grabbed at her chest and screamed. She stumbled towards her body, writhing in pain,"It hurts! Oh God! It hurts!"

Dean made to move to her, but Kitty collapse on the ground and was virtually pulling and crawling towards where her body sat. As she moved, she flickered and then disappeared.

Dean's eyes widened in fear,"Oh god."

Sam was finally up on his feet with his breath back. Both brothers rushed to Kitty's side, about twenty feet from the Inferno. Dean held her up in his arms,"Come on Kit," he muttered,"Don't you dare leave us. Wake up! Wake up!"

Sam pulled out a flask of Holy Water, and splash a little on her face. Kitty coughed and sputtered immediately, and groaned. Dean and Sam both let out the breath that they were holding.

Kitty licked her dry lips and let out a noise to try and talk, but her throat was too dry. Sam offered her the holy water, after all it would be just water to her and she gulped it down. She coughed and finally said,"Thank you."

Dean helped her to her feet, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to walk, so they had Sam, the taller brother, carry her piggy-back,"Bobby," she said quietly,"Bobby's still on the trail."

Dean understood,"I'll get him. Meet me at the car."

Sam placed Kitty on the hood of Baby, and got out the first aide kit, the burn that she had gotten from touching the silver on her knife had transferred onto her actual body. Sam put a small amount of burn cream onto it and loosely wrapped a bandage onto it.

Kitty had leaned back and was fighting to keep her eyes open. She offered a small smile to Sam for helping her. Sam rummaged through the back and pulled out a couple power bars,"Eat slow," he said a he opened and handed it to her,"We don't know how this affected your body."

Kitty took slow bites and Sam was on edge for any other attacks. Thankfully it only took Dean and Bobby a few minutes to walk up the path, Bobby leaning on Dean for support.

Dean and Sam both helped Bobby,"He cracked a few ribs, nothing's broken."

Dean walked over to Kitty, pulled the pouch around her neck closer to him and slipped her knife into the pouch,"Thank you," Kitty offered with a weak smile.

Dean returned the smile,"No problem."

The sun started to come up after everyone was patched up. Bobby out his hand on, the now better colored and feeling, Kitty's shoulder,"Let's get ya home darlin'."

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- the return**

"Mah baby gurl," Sylvia crowed when Bobby, Kitty and the boys pulled up to the diner. It was still too early for people to be out and about, but it was getting lighter and lighter. Kitty's face brightened and Sylvia shooed everyone into the diner, where she herself had cooked a hearty breakfast of Pancakes, Waffles, Eggs, Sausage and Bacon. Sylvia set out maple and chocolate syrup as well as whipped cream. As they chowed down they told their tale. Sylvia had to cry at some parts- in joy- especially at the last part.

Sylvia then had everyone go to bed for a mandatory eight hours, saying that she had closed the store tomorrow,"The police 've decided ta say that ya are presumed dead. So Ah 've gone inta m ourning."

Bobby was the last to leave to bed,"Bobby," Sylvia said quietly,"You and I must talk."

Bobby sat back down somewhat guiltily,"If it's about me missin the funeral for Katharine-"

Sylvia held up her hand,"Nah, that is water under the bridge. It's Kitchi. Henry isn't her daddy."

Bobby went slack jawed in shock,"You... You can't mean that she's... But... It."

"She's yours Bobby. Ah had the test ran mahself. Katharine only married two men in er life, and you know how religious she was. Never was gonna have a lover outta wedlock."

Bobby was up late talking with Sylvia that night.

**Thank you you for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Chapter-Morning Blues**

Kitty was the last one to wake up- even if she was somewhat still drained- she forced herself into a shower and let the warm water wash away the physical stress she felt. The after she dried off and changed, she forced herself downstairs where everyone was sitting and drinking either coffee or beer.

Sylvia looked up at her, with tear stained eyes,"Muh baby gurl. You need to know somethin'"

Kitty sat and faced Bobby,"Yer gonna have to leave town with us. It'll be too suspicious if you suddenly turn up. I'm sorry."

Kitty, surprisingly, understood,"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

Dean was shocked,"That's it, no fuss? You're just gonna trust us?"

Kitty turned to him,"I ha a feeling this would happen. So I'm not surprised," she turned back to Sylvia and hugged her,"Thanks for everything."

Sylvia wipe at her eyes again,"I'll write you letters."

Kitty stood and went back upstairs to pack. Dean started talking to Bobby about the next game plan, Sylvia started doing last nights dishes, Sam stood and muttered something about helping Kitty with her bags.

Sam made it to the door, and turned to see an open duffle bag on the bed, and Kitty kicking/throwing pillows around in rage. She wasn't screaming or crying but by the end of her tirade she had collapsed against the wall, sank to her knees and was crying into her hands. Sam cleared his throat and knocked on the door,"Um, Kit?"

Kitchi looked up,"O-oh, hey Sam." She attempted to stop crying but couldn't,"Dammit."

Sam walked over and sat next to her,"I'm sorry about all this."

Kitty sniffed,"I went to bed hoping I'd get to stay. But, I understand."

Sam turned to her,"I know this must be scary, but... But, Bobby Dean and I, we'll look after you. We'll help you."

Kitty smiled at him,"I... I know. I should get packed."

* * *

Bobby said that he was driving Kitty there in his car. So he went to move it to the back, the boys decided to leave early,"We'll probably start looking for other cases," Sam told them right before they left,"So you don't have to hurry home."

Sam took three of the four bags that Kitty had packed,"We'll take these. See you later."

Kitty didn't say anything, she was too worried. So, she nodded. Sam sighed and got into the Impala an the Winchesters drove away.

Dean glanced to his brother out of the corner of his eye,"Soooo. About Kitty?"

Sam rolled his eyes,"No, Dean. I don't like her like that."

Dean smirked,"Coulda fooled me."

Sam glared right back,"She just went through hell, she has to be ripped from her only family- I was just trying to make it easier for her."

Dean quieted down,"Yeah, you did... Didn't you."

Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother.

* * *

Bobby and Kitty sat in silence for the first few miles,"So," Bobby started,"Tell me about yourself."

Kitty smiled,"Well, I was born back in 1979, my Mom, Dad and I lived in Oklahoma, we moved up to a small neighborhood near Aunt Sylvia's when I was twelve-my parents were killed by a demon not soon after and Aunt Sylvia took me in."

Bobby looked sadly at her,"I'm sorry."

Kitty shrugged,"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. I joined the Marines when I turned eighteen, and the rest is history. What about you?"

Bobby smiled, he skipped over most of his past, and started telling his tale when he met John Winchester and his two sons.

* * *

Kitty woke up that next morning in her own little room at Bobby's house. She went downstairs and found Bobby reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee,"Where are the boys?"

Left to go track down a case."

Kitty looked at him in surprise,"Already? Isn't that a little too soon?"

Bobby looked up at her,"Well, no, after all the monsters don't take a break. They never would have taken you with them, so don't get so prissy about it."

Kitty sighed, _There will be more hunts..._

_**thankyou for reading, please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Hello! here's the next chapter as promised, kinda, also Sara's Fairy Tail and Abduction will unfortunately not be updated at this time, as time has run out and I'm leaving for a week long trip with no wifi. I apologize, but they'll be first on he schedule when I make the new one soon.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kitty: She only owns me! The super rad, super po-**

**ME: DO NOT SPOIL ANYTHING!**

**Chapter- Kitty finding something interesting**

Kitty was researching for the boys as they were headed for Michigan. It was Christmas time and Bobby had attempted to give her a Christmassy feeling. The house had some old worn decorations around it. Her Aunt should be coming there for the night in a few days, and that made her happy.

Really, Bobby was pushing her harder and harder to learn the lore in front of her. Preparing her for when she finally goes out in a hunt.

Bobby was out in the front, patching the gutter or something. Kitty went out to check on him,"How's it coming?"

"Almost done," he called back, heaving the bucket full of... Something... Kitty was a handy-person and didn't want to know.

Bobby started coming back down the ladder. The old metal shook with each step, and started to tip back at the top,"LOOK OUT," Kitty yelped running back over as the ladder kept tipping and Bobby looked upon shock.

Kitty blinked and she was suddenly there, pushing with all her might the ladder back onto the house. Bobby let out a 'umph' as the metal ladder hit the house with force. Kitty looked up at him,"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yep," Bobby said in shock, then recovered and quickly scrambled down the ladder,"Yeah, I'm fine darlin'. Thanks. Let's go inside."

Kitty nodded, "Okay."

Bobby looked back up and took a moment. He noticed something funny. He took a breath before he clasped each side of the ladder forcefully, and took another before he closed his eyes and yanked. The ladder didn't move.

Because it was wedged into the gutter. Bobby swallowed, she had made it to him extremely fast...

Kitty finished some Christmas Cookies and put them in the oven to cook. Bobby walked back in and laughed,"I haven't smelled that in a long damn time."

Kitty cocked her head at him,"Christmas cookies?"Bobby nodded and Kitty smiled, "glad I can bring it back to you. I'm gonna go run real quick before dinner."

Bobby frowned,"Will you be careful. Remember to carry that silver-"

"Knife," Kitty finished for him, pulling the pouch from her Aunt off of a hook and putting it around her neck,"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Don't be a smart ass," Bobby called after her as she jogged out the door.

Kitty set a distance counter and a timer on her phone and started to jog. She was planning to only to run about a mile, so it should have take her about fifteen minutes. She lost herself in the run, only focusing on the pounding of her feet and making her breathing even.

Her distance tracker went off before she knew it and she went to turn off the timer. She nearly dropped the phone when it said she'd only taken half a minute. Kitty knew her phone couldn't be broken, but... It had to be. She sick, and raced back to Bobby's,"Bobby!" The world around her morphed into streaks as she ran.

Bobby heard her fearful call and grabbed the nearest rifle and ran outside to meet her,"What? What is it?"

Kitty was a shaking as she came to a sudden halt,"It's me," she cried,"Something's wrong!"

Dean and Sam were back before Kitty thought possible. Christmas right around the corner, and while they had almost made it to Michigan, at Bobby's behest they came right back,"So what's going on,"Dean asked as he and his brother entered the house.

"Nothing big," Kitty replied dryly,"Just that I ran a mile in under a minute. No biggie."

Sam gapped at her and Bobby rubbed his temples,"And that's not all. Y'all saw the ladder out in front?"

Sam nodded,"Yeah?"

"It's been jammed into the gutter. Can't get out of the side of the house."

Kitty glanced at him in surprise,"Wait, I pushed it back towards the house earlier..."

Bobby nodded,"Yeah, right after you made it about twenty feet in three seconds."

Sam and Dean both shared looks,"Is... Do you think it's because sod what happened to you Kitty," Sam asked.

Kitty started shaking,"What... What if I become an _a-do-nv-do, _again_?"_

Dean shook his head,"No, no way in hell are letting that happen again. Listen you're Aunt should be here tomorrow, can't we ask her when she gets here."

Kitty shook her head and lowered her gaze. Sam glanced over at his brother with a pointed look,"Dean, does have a point, Sylvia will know what is going on. We should all try to get some sleep." The younger brother walked over and put his hand on Kitty's shoulder,"It'll all be alright, okay?"

"Okay," Kitty meekly replied.

**Thank you for reading, please review! Update schedule will be posted ASAP on profile**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Chapter- Answers **

**Previously: **

_ Kitty started shaking,"What... What if I become an a-do-nv-do, again?"_

_ Dean shook his head,"No, no way in hell are letting that happen again. Listen you're Aunt should be here tomorrow, can't we ask her when she gets here."_

_ Kitty shook her head and lowered her gaze. Sam glanced over at his brother with a pointed look,"Dean, does have a point, Sylvia will know what is going on. We should all try to get some sleep." The younger brother walked over and put his hand on Kitty's shoulder,"It'll all be alright, okay?"_

_ "Okay," Kitty meekly replied._

**And Now:**

Kitty's aunt drove up to Bobby's place in an old beat up pick-up truck. She had her graying hair pulled up in a bun. She smiled as Kitty walked towards her. The front door clanged behind kitty. She walked slowly, deliberately, trying not to invoke her strange powers that seem to just activate whenever it wanted too. Her Aunt took her into her song arms and Kitty felt like all of her problems melted away. The familiar scent of her Aunt comforted her. Dean and Sam followed Kitty out of the house, smiling and greeting the older woman.

Sylvia held out her arms, 'Boys! Boys! Let em see you!"

"Hey Sylvia," Sam greeted with a smile, " How are you?"

"Good my boy," Aunt Sylvia hugged both of the boys before she pointed to her car, "I have plenty of christmas food waiting in the car for you."

Dean grinned like the cat that got the canary, "Did I ever mention that you're my favorite."

"hush up and go get the food," Sylvia laughed.

The Boys had set out all the food while Bobby and Sylvia talked with Kitty. Sylvia looked over her niece, holding her hands and scrutinizing every inch of her, while Kitty explained everything that had happened. The boys walked back into the room as the older woman finished her check up of Kitty, "What's her damage sylvia," Sam asked.

"I do not sense anything wrong with you, my dear."

Kitty huffed, "Then why the hell am I able to run so fast and became so strong?"

Sylvia hmmmed, thinking, "It may be a side effect of your time as an _a-do-nv-do. _You should not turn back into one, because once you have been grounded again, it would take a lot of strength to make you become one again."

"well that's good," Sam smiled over at Kitty, who gave him a small smile back.

"just think about it," Dean joked, "You're our very own super hero now."

"Ha-ha," Kitty sassed back, "Very funny."

"Come on ya'll," Boybby rolled his eyes, "Let's go eat."

They all filed out of Bobby's office and walked into the Kitchen. As they all settled down to eat, festive little decorations scattered all around the room. Kitty couldn't help but smile at the warmth all around her and in her heart.

**thank you for reading, please review and VOTE- merry christmas!**


End file.
